


Bored

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Human Mjolnir (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: If she’s being honest, Mjolnir hates when Thor uses her to weigh down enemies. Well, maybe not all of the time, sometimes it’s kind of amusing (any time she’s been set on Loki, for example), but generally it’s frustrating. She hates staying still, and sometimes the hammer formitches.-Being used as a tool for interrogation isboring,and Mjolnir would rather spend time with her girlfriend.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my second fill on my second [MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com) card!   
> Character: Mjolnir ; Prompt: Torture or Interrogation

If she’s being honest, Mjolnir hates when Thor uses her to weigh down enemies. Well, maybe not all of the time, sometimes it’s kind of amusing (any time she’s been set on Loki, for example), but generally it’s frustrating. She hates staying still, and sometimes the hammer form  _ itches _ . 

She shifts, from hammer to female in the blink of an eye, without moving from where Thor placed her on the chest of a Midgardian magic user. She’s not crushing the man, simply holding him in place. “Bored.”

Thor turns to her from where he’d been talking to the Son of Coul. “Mjolnir!”

The reprimand is clear in his tone, and she should not disobey her king, but… “This is boring and I would like to either smash something or go visit Lady Darcy who is less than a mile away.”

His brow pinches in that way that means he’s both annoyed and thinks she’s being cute. 

“Darcy Lewis?” asks Son of Coul. He takes one step to the side to be able to see her past Thor. “And call me Phil, Mjolnir. We’ve talked about this,” he adds before she can respond. 

She lights up, she knows she does. “Yes! You know her?” 

Phil nods. “SHIELD has made it their job to know any of the children and grandchildren of the men Captain Rogers fought beside in the war.” 

Mjolnir gives her own nod of understanding. “Pop Pop.” She shifts on the Midgardian, glancing at him to make sure that she hasn't allowed too much of her weight to settle upon him.

Thor sighs and moves to kneel next to the man she’s pinning to the ground. “Are you going to tell us what we want to know, or should I allow the very bored hammer to set herself more heavily upon you?”

She takes that for the cue it is, incrementally letting herself settle more solidly on the magic user’s chest until he’s gasping. 

The man talks, words rapidly falling from his mouth. 

Mjolnir lifts herself from his chest enough to allow him to breathe easily, but does not let him up. Phil steps away while Thor asks more questions. She watches as he does, fascinated as always by the barely contained strength of the man. She sees him pull out a phone, but he’s far enough away that she can’t hear what he says into it.

Thor taps her shoulder, bringing her attention back to the task at hand. She hadn't thought she’d drifted off that much, but Phil is gone from where she’d been looking and Thor is frowning at her. 

“You can let him up now. SHIELD will take him from here.”

“Myuh-myuh?”

She’s up and moving before she’s realized it, and she’s spinning Darcy around in seconds. “Lady Darcy!”

The brunette cuddles into her, arms tight around Mjolnir’s shoulders. “I didn't know you were so close, and then Phil was awesome and called me.” She presses a happy kiss to Mjolnir’s cheek before sliding down to stand back on her feet.

She doesn’t let go of Darcy, too pleased to have her in her arms again after several months without seeing her. Her mood lifts immediately whenever Darcy is around. “Phil is indeed awe inspiring.”

Darcy laughs. “Heard you had a hand in an interrogation?”

“Used as a weight again.”

She makes a face. “Boring.” She lifts herself onto her tiptoes to look at Thor over Mjolnir’s shoulder. “Gonna shout,” she warns before doing just that. “Ay Spaceman! I'mma steal Myuh-myuh for ice cream!”  

Thor gives a thumbs up, barely glancing away from Phil as the Midgardian talks to him about something.

Mjolnir captures one of Darcy’s hands with her own. “Lead the way.”


End file.
